A stick mixer Is a hand held electrical mixer with a rotating blade. The blade is located at one end of a removable leg. The leg is generally waterproof and maybe submerged or dishwasher cleaned. Accessories have been developed to utilise the motor housing of a stick mixer for various purposes.
The present invention provides a ricer or potato mashing or ricing accessory incorporated into the leg of a stick mixer.